


I Love You Too, Hosung

by Dontclogmytoilet



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontclogmytoilet/pseuds/Dontclogmytoilet
Summary: Hosung wasn't an affectionate person until he met his roommate, Jacob.
Relationships: Jang Peng | Jacob/Kim Hosung | Lou
Kudos: 29





	I Love You Too, Hosung

**Author's Note:**

> ur mom ur mom ur mom i wrote this cos i couldnt sleep your mom

Hosung wasn't an affectionate person. But Jacob was an exception.   
  
Of course, his parents were very loving towards him, and his mother often showered him with affection, but he'd never been one to initiate skinship amongst family or friends. He mostly kept to himself, and his friends respected that.   
  
It wasn't like he hated being touched, most of the time he even welcomed it, but it just wasn't his thing.   
Until he met his roommate Jacob.  
  
Jacob was both different and the same as Hosung. They were both shy when it came to first encounters, and preferred to hang around close friends in unfamiliar settings. Jacob, however, was very affectionate. He often greeted his friends with a hug, and enjoyed cuddling with them, with permission of course, at sleepovers.   
  
When they'd first started rooming together, Jacob was the one to coax Hosung out of his shell and break the ice between them. Within the first week of living together, Hosung learned a lot about Jacob.   
He was a bit older than him by a few months, he loved snacks, was very silly, cried during movies, he originally lived in China but had moved to Korea because of his father's job, and of course, loved skinship. Hosung learned this upon their first meeting when Jacob introduced himself with an overexcited handshake and hug, which he immediately apologized to Hosung for, and explained it was out of habit.  
Not that Hosung minded.  
  
Hosung grew to enjoy Jacob's prescence over the next few months, so much he found himself relenting his roommate being gone for too long.   
  
Saturday was one of those days.   
Jacob, being the kind boy he was, offered to cover a coworkers's shift which lasted later than his usual schedule. So of course, Hosung was left alone with a few extra hours to himself until he returned home. It was then Hosung realized he didn't know what to do during these times that Jacob was away. He was almost always around the slightly shorter guy, with sleep, work, and school being the only things that seperated them.   
Hosung wasn't one to mope, but it was pretty bland without the energetic boy around for Hosung to enjoy. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone to check how much longer until the other would return.   
8:45. He still had two more hours until his roommate would return from his extra shift. Even with knowing this, Hosung messaged the other.   
  
To: Cobi 🐺  
  
"Hurry up, I'm bored 🔪🔪🔪"   
  
His phone chimed a moment later.   
  
New Message From: Cobi 🐺  
  
"Omg you miss me, how cute 😏. I'll be there soon, my shift got cut short cos business is sl*w tonight, don't die waiting for me luv xx"  
  
Hosung rolled his eyes, catching a smile at the other's smugness in his message. He sent a simple emoji in response before switching his phone back off and resorting to lazing on the couch, awaiting the moment he would hear the lock jiggle, alerting him of Jacob's arrival.   
  
Finally, to Hosung's delight, he heard the jingle of house keys and the click of the locks turning as his roommate opened the door and Hosung, without thinking, jumped up to greet him.   
Jacob enclosed him in his outstretched arms.  
  
"Wow you're sure excited to see me." Jacob teased with a chuckle.   
  
Hosung blushed, realizing how fast he'd leaped up to hug the other as soon as he heard the door open.   
  
"Shut up. It's your fault for leaving me alone, now I'm delusional and greeting you with a hug, look what you've done." he joked, releasing the other from their embrace.   
  
"Ah yes, of course. My fault as always." He jokingly rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I brought dinner! Since I worked later, I got to close, which means free food!" Jacob announced cheerily as he set down the bag of fast food on the table. Hosung's face lit up at the mention of a meal as he squeezed Jacob's arm. "Ahh thank you, I was _starving_ while waiting several years for you to return home from the war." Hosung gasped, dramatically draping himself on the other.   
"Oh hush and go get some forks before I call Heejun and let him eat instead." Jacob shook his head, jokingly shoving Hosung off himself.   
  
"How did I end up with such a cruel roommate?" Hosung rolled his eyes as he retrieved the silverware for the two of them.   
  
"I'm obviously not _that_ cruel if you waited "several hours" for me." Jacob teased.   
Hosung was tempted to chuck the metal fork at him in retaliation, but held back. "Yes you are. You're so mean and terrible and leave me alone to die." he huffed.  
  
"You could have invited Yoonho or Geumhyuk if you were that lonely." Jacob reasoned.  
  
 _'But I didn't want to hang out with them, I wanted you.'_ Hosung held back from saying out loud. "Ah, I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Silly goose." Jacob scoffed as he handed Hosung his meal and began to dig into his own. Soon their banter died down and all that was heard was the sound of their eating.   
  
The silence was shortlived, broken when Jacob received a text.   
"Wooyoung messaged the group chat. He's inviting us to go hang out tomorrow night. Do you wanna go?" Jacob looked up from his phone.  
  
"Oh hell yeah baby, Wooyoung is the only one with the same alcohol tolerance as me." Hosung smiled, picking up his phone to answer the invite.  
  
From: Short Sexy Man 🐈:  
  
"hey sexies, u guys wanna hang out tmmrw night and like,,, idk do homie stuff??"   
  
Cobi 🐺:  
  
"Yeah sure, we'll be there 😏"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"are u lightweights up for alc*hol or not? say yes or ill stab u 🔪"  
  
Hyeop 😇:  
  
"pls put the got dang k n i f e down sire, alcohol is fine"  
  
Geumie 💪:  
  
"Me n h**jun will be there"  
  
Mr. Lightyear 🚀:  
  
"please dont censor my name im not a mf bad word ill eat you frfr"  
  
Ayyyno 😎:  
  
"omg vore party <3 😍"  
  
Short Sexy Man 🐈:  
  
"dont frickign vore each other i will literally ban you from the country myself omg"

  
  
Hosung was a giggling mess reading the messages from the groupchat.   
Jacob looked at his phone confusedly.

"What does 'vore' mean? I keep hearing Yoonho use that word." he asked, and Hosung thought he looked so cute and innocent in that moment. He stalled on his words, not sure if he wanted to ruin that innocence.

"Uh... It's when.. uhm.."

  
Jacob stared, waiting for an answer.

  
"It's when two people love each other a little too much..."

Hosung swallowed.

  
Jacob smiled. "Oh! I see! So we vore each other?" he asked, almost seeming proud of himself until Hosung choked on his food and went into a coughing fit that caused him to have to run to the kitchen and grab a drink, all while leaving poor Jacob confused about the new word.

  
After subduing his choking fit, Hosung placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I mean this in the nicest way possible. Never, NEVER use that sentence again, okay buddy?" he said, patting the other on the shoulder, making a silent reminder to personally sock Yoonho in the stomach for causing the awkward conversation topic.   
  
The next day came quickly, all seven of the boys rushing through their day to finally make it to Wooyoung's where they could finally let loose and have fun. Hosung, of course, made Jacob take him to the store first to pick up a few bottles of vodka and select beverages to mix it with, along with some snacks of Jacob's choice. Once the purchases were made, the pair arrived at their friend's apartment where the other five were waiting for them.   
  
"Oh shit the inseperable duo is here finally!" Yoonho called out, perched on one of Wooyoung's couches.   
  
"Hell yeah we are, and we brought vodka babyyy!" Jacob laughed, holding up the grocery bags as all seven of them cheered. Hosung pretended not to notice how Yoonho had referred to them as 'inseperable'. Was he really that clingy to Jacob?   
He didn't care if he was. Jacob didn't seem to care either, Hosung noticed. His insides tingled warmly at the thought, which was new and unusual. He shrugged off the feeling and took the bags from Jacob and made his way to Wooyoung's kitchen to prepare the drinks for all of them.   
  
"What did you buy to drown out the nasty bitterness?" Chunghyeop asked, suddenly peeping from the kitchen walkway.   
  
"Soda, duh. We ballin' on a budget in this house." he said as he finished mixing the vodka with the soda he bought into a pitcher, the strong burning scent still powering through the mixture.

"Okay you stupid lightweights, except Wooyoung, come get y'all juice."

Hosung called out, earning a high five from Wooyoung as he passed by.   
Wooyoung had actually been the first one in their friend group he bonded with, funnily enough, over their alcohol tolerance. He was also the one who suggested he roomed with Jacob when Hosung first mentioned needing a roommate.   
  
Hosung poured a cup for himself, and another for Jacob, bringing it to him as he settled himself on the couch next to him.

"Here. I made yours seperate cause I know you don't like strong drinks." he explained, handing the cup to Jacob, earning a smile from the other boy.

"Gosh you're so sweet, thanks Hosung." he said, gratefully accepting the cup.

  
"Of course." Hosung replied, taking a sip from his drink, hoping the redness on his face wasn't visible. His eyes watered slightly as the alcohol mixed with fizzing soda burned his throat going down.   
  
"What are we doing tonight?" Geumhyuk asked openly, claiming himself a spot on Wooyoung's loveseat next to Heejun.

Yoonho perked up, reaching into the backpack he brought along. "I brought that new Avenger's movie that you guys mentioned wanting to see?" he offered, holding up the movie case for all to see.

  
"Oh no way! Yoonho is literally our sugar daddy, everyone say thank you daddy!" Wooyoung giggled from his spot on the floor.   
  
"Please don't call me that-" Yoonho's plead was cut off by a mocking chorus of "Thank you Daddy!" around the room, especially loud from Heejun. Yoonho sighed, contemplating if the purchase was worth this _harassment._   
Chunghyeop giggled, taking the movie from him, and popping it into the DVD player, handing the remote to Geumhyuk.   
  
Before the previews finished, Hosung was already halfway through his cup, beginning to feel the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach caused by the alcohol.

Despite the warmth in his stomach, Wooyoung's apartment was known for being quite cold, and he found himself shivering in the slightest.

Jacob looked over at Hosung, seeing him rub his hands together furiously, like some sort of crazed mantis. He switched his cup to his other hand and wrapped his arm around Hosung, pulling him closer to his side. He used his hand to rub Hosung's arm, hoping the friction would create some sort of warmth for him. "Better?" he whispered to him.

  
Hosung nodded in response.

Now Hosung wasn't a furry, but if humans could purr, he'd sure be doing so right now.

  
Hosung was aware how comfortable it felt to snuggle with Jacob, but he forgot how warm he could be. It was entrancing really, and Hosung felt himself wanting to practically sink into the other.

He looked over to catch Geumhyuk smirking at the two of them, Jacob completely unaware. Hosung stuck his tounge out at the elder, and even rested his head onto Jacob's shoulder in response, to which Geumhyuk snickered and shook his head.   
  
Despite being a heavyweight, Hosung still managed to get himself drunk by the end of the movie.

Whilst everyone was crying about the terrible cliffhanger of an ending, Hosung and Wooyoung were helping themselves to the unfinished alcohol in the kitchen.

Wooyoung eventually collapsed on the couch, too unstable to stand on his own, but that didn't stop him from belting out the lyrics to various girl group songs.

Chunghyeop sighed and shook his head as he pulled him off the couch and guided him to his bedroom, forcing him to go to sleep for the night. Wooyoung whined about not being sleepy for about six minutes straight until Chunghyeop successfully lulled him to sleep by stroking his hair and reciting a children's tale to the intoxicated Wooyoung.   
  
One by one, the boys called taxi's to head home after Chunghyeop offered to stay behind and look after Wooyoung.

  
Jacob found Hosung in the kitchen, slumped against the wall, rambling to himself about who knows what. "Hey buddy, you ready to go home?" Jacob asked, crouching down to Hosung's view.

  
"Hey your eyes are like, REALLY pretty." Hosung said instead of answering the question, reaching his hands out to grasp at Jacob's face.

"Thanks, but that's not the answer I'm looking for," he laughed, taking Hosung's hands off his face and yanking him up to his feet. Hosung stumbled and messily flopped into Jacob's arms.

"Carry me." he mumbled drunkenly.

  
"Already on it, lanky idiot." Jacob sighed before placing one arm against Hosung's back, and using the other to sweep his feet off the ground. 

Jacob said goodbye to Chunghyeop before carrying his intoxicated roommate to his car, settling him in the passenger's seat before climbing into the driver's seat and taking them home. 

Getting Hosung up two flights of stairs, and through their apartment door wasn't the hard part. It was convincing him to go to sleep that was difficult.   
  
"Dance with me Jacob!" Hosung gigglied, falling into his shoulder once again.   
  
"Hosung, please, you'll be so exhausted tomorrow if you don't go to sleep now.."  
  
"Sleep is for the WEAK!" Hosung proclaimed, feebly tugging at Jacob's arms in an attempt to get him to "dance".

Jacob tried taking his arms back to prevent Hosung from collapsing to the ground, but in the tangle of limbs, Hosung fell on the couch instead, bringing Jacob with him. He hovered over Hosung for a moment, blushing at their close proximity.   
  
"We should totally kiss." Hosung slurred, winking at him while giggling. Jacob sputtered, lifting himself off the couch, and away from him.

"Gosh you're so drunk.." he sighed. "I'm serious now, at least get in your bed please?"

  
Hosung grumbled, not wanting to get up, so he stretched his arms out and made grabby hands for Jacob.

"Carry me again. I'm a helpless maiden and if you don't I'll surely die." he said, almost sounding certain of himself.

  
Jacob snickered, complying to his request, and lifted him into his arms once more.

  
Jacob carried his roommate to their shared room and set him onto his bed before leaving the room to change into his comfort clothes, bringing Hosung a set of his own too. When Jacob returned to their room with the extra set of clothes, Hosung was already shirtless, blindly looking around for his shirt, as if expecting it to appear magically.   
  
"Got your shirt." Jacob said, handing it to him.

  
"Ah yes, thank you my dear roommate." Hosung said before sliding the oversized shirt on and kicking off his jeans, deciding to sleep in his boxers.   
Jacob flicked off the light switch, making his way to his bed, about to get comfortable when-  
  
"Jacob?" Hosung called out into the dark.   
  
"Yes Hosung?" Jacob sighed.  
  
"I'm cold. Cuddle me?" Hosung requested, a hopeful drawl to his words.

All he heard was a sigh, and the shuffling of Jacob's bed before he felt the dip in his own as his friend crawled under the covers with him and pulled him close. Hosung buried his face into Jacob's neck, breathing his faded cologne in as he swung one of his legs to hang over the lower half of Jacob's body.   
  
"Goodnight Cob." Hosung whispered sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight Hosung." Jacob whispered back, running a gentle hand through the drunken boy's hair.  
  
  
It was easy to say Hosung was very confused the next morning.   
His head ached, everything was way too bright, and he was..hugging onto something? No, some _one_ _._ Jacob.

  
Hosung was tightly hugging his sleeping roommate.

His face never changed temperatures so quickly.

  
It's not like it was the first time they'd cuddled, they've done it many times before, but it felt different to Hosung this time. It felt so _good_ to be held so securely in Jacob's strong arms, to hug his torso so tightly the way he was.

Hosung didn't want this moment to end. His heart leaped, there was that weird feeling again. Hosung knew what it was, but he refused to call it by its name.   
  
Hosung was too stubborn to admit he'd fallen for his roommate.   
  
'It's too early for this, and my head _hurts_ ' he thought, deciding to sort out his emotions when he was feeling a little more clear minded, and instead indulged in the moment while Jacob was still asleep.

  
But when Hosung tucked his face back into Jacob's neck, all he could focus on was his scent. He smelled so comforting and sweet to Hosung, vaugely resembling apple and cinnamon, but also his own personal element to his scent. It made Hosung feel safe and secure.

  
He felt his stomach flutter as he processed these thoughts he was having.

  
Suddenly, Jacob shifted, startling Hosung, so he pretended to be asleep.  
Hosung felt him lift his head, as to look around, then lay back down on his pillow.

He felt Jacob begin to stroke his hair gently, like he had the night before, and Hosung felt his entire being exploding with fireworks of euphoria, and his heart sing with adoration for the simple act of affectionate.

He wanted nothing more than to lift his head and plant his lips on the other's. Hosung mentally shook his head. 'What am I thinking!? I've never felt this way for him before, what the hell is going on!?'

  
Hosung knew the answer, but he was simply too afraid to confirm it. He would need to talk to someone about it. 

~  
  
To: Hyeop😇   
  
Hoes0ng 🕴:  
  
"Hey stinky,,, how do u know if u have a cr*sh on a binch smh 🙄"  
  
Hyeop😇 :  
  
"Omg am i the #first to know about stinky little hosung having a crush 😍😍"  
  
Hoes0ng 🕴:  
  
"bruh answer me b4 i ask w**young instead 🔪🔪🔪🔪"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"okok worry not bb momther hyeop will help u young grasshopper,, ok so like,, do u get,, That Feeling™,, like theres a bunch of balloons or butterflies in ur stummy and ur heart feels bubbly like soda or sumn,,, 👀👀💋💋"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"P e r h a p s"  
  
Hyeop😇:   
  
"haha jk idiot you have gastral issues 🍴😋"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:   
  
"im litter rallie bouta have geumhyuk arrest you for tax fraud omg"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"pls no im kidding bb i think u have a #cr*sh,,, do u like,, rEALLY like how they smell?????¿¿?¿??"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"yell heah babey!!"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"omg can i ask who it is 👁👁 wait no can i guess 😏"  
  
Hoes0ng:  
  
"knock urself the FUCK out ,,"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"is it fuking cobi u cliché ao3 fic "i fElL iN LoVe wItH mY bESt fRiEnD" ass bitch omggggggg,,,,"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"STFUUUUUUU IM GONNA SEDUCE YOUR MOM AND DAD AND THEN YOULL HAVE 3 PARENTS MF"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"thats hot 😩👅💦 cobi collect ur mans por favor,,, n e ways, u should totally go for it bb, u guys are lit rally inseparable and u cant get enough of each other plus homeboy would probs fight thanos for u so like,,, yaya,,"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:   
  
"THANOS SMDNGDNDNDMS L E A V E 👉🚪🚶"  
  
Hyeop😇:   
  
"shut up n go pay attention to ur potential bf hes texting me to stop texting u so youll pay attention to him omg yall are gross go make out stinky"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:   
  
"i h8 u"  
  
Hosung rolled his eyes, laughing as he turned his phone off and turned his attention back to his roommate scrolling through movies on Netflix.   
One particular TV series caught Hosung's eye. 'The Good Place'. He remembered his friend, Changkyun, from work recommending it.   
  
"Let's watch that!" Hosung said, pointing to the screen. "One of my co-workers said it was worth watching.."   
  
"As long as you enjoy it, I'll be fine!" Jacob chimed, selecting the first episode, and setting the remote down.  
Hosung replayed those words in his head, his face growing warm.   
  
'Don't say things like that, I'll fall harder for you.' He wanted to stay but instead replied with "I'm sure we'll b o t h enjoy it, Changkyun has good taste."   
  
There was suddenly a question Hosung had somewhat been meaning to ask Jacob.   
  
"Hey.."  
  
Jacob turned his face away from the screen to look at Hosung.  
  
"Did I do anything.. weird last night?" Hosung asked, biting his lip nervously.  
Jacob noticeably blushed and chuckled.

"Yeah there were a few.. things."  
Hosung's eyes widened as he filled with embarassment. "Oh gosh no! What did I do this time?" he asked dreadfully.

  
"Well.. You refused to sleep, and kept wanting me to dance with you.." Jacob laughed, increasing in volume and Hosung groaned and buried his face into his hands.

  
"And then you um.. joked saying we should kiss.." Jacob laughed shyly this time.

  
Hosung regretted asking the question initally as his heart seared with embarrassment and fear.

"I did not please say I didn't.."

  
Jacob laughed and nodded "You did.. and then-"

  
"There's more!?" Hosung wondered if Jacob had complied to his drunken jesting..

"Ah, it's nothing super bad, you just told me my eyes were really pretty and asked me to cuddle with you because it was cold." Jacob reassured, but Hosung only felt more humiliation.   
"That.. explains this morning I suppose.."

  
Hosung never felt his face burn so much whilst he was sober.

  
"If it makes you feel better, I didn't mind.." Jacob offered, placing a comforting hand on Hosung's leg, but it had the opposite affect on Hosung, and only made him so much more bashful and antsy, his skin tingling where his hand lay.

  
"I thought it was cute.." Jacob continued.

  
"Please no, I'm nothing but cute when I'm drunk. I'm whiny and obnoxious if anything." Hosung denied.   
  
"No no really! You.. have this certain air when you're intoxicated. N-not that you're not already cute, cause you are!"

Jacob stammered over his words, which only made Hosung blush harder.  
"Ah.. don't say things like that, silly.." Hosung laughed shyly.

  
"Why not? It's the truth.." Jacob tilted his head, his voice a little more confident than before.

"I think you're very adorable." Jacob smiled softly.

  
Hosung swore he alone would speed up global warming with the amount of heat he felt in his face. "I'm not.." he mumbled stubbornly. Jacob inched closer.

  
"You are, and for the record, I think your eyes are really pretty too." He said with such honesty, Hosung's little heart couldn't take it.  
  
"They're not, don't say that." He breathed bashfully.  
  
"Why not?" Jacob challanged. "Does it make you shy? Nervous?" he pressed, inching closer once again.  
Hosung gulped, unable to meet his gaze.   
  
"Maybe .. Maybe it does."

Hosung admitted quietly. Jacob was so close to him, he could smell that scent he was obsessing over just a few hours ago. It was crazy intoxicating to Hosung, he felt he could get drunk just off of Jacob's smell alone.   
  
"Does this make you nervous too?"

Jacob whispered, leaning closer, almost closing the gap between them, but not quite.

  
Hosung nodded ever so slightly, hardly breathing as he continued to avoid Jacob's gaze. Hosung expected Jacob to rid the space between them already, but Jacob only scanned him with his challenging, half lidded eyes.  
  
"I can't do anything until you give me permission, Hosung."

Jacob whispered tauntingly with a slight smirk.  
Hosung swallowed.

"I give you permission." he stuttered.  
  
"To do what?" Jacob pressed further.  
  
Hosung finally met his gaze.

"Kiss me." he said quietly.   
  
And with that, Jacob closed the gap between the two, pushing Hosung down onto the sofa, their TV show completely forgotten, now serving as just white noise.

  
They relished in it at first, kissing slowly, as if to process each other's feeling, until Hosung felt bold in the slightest way, and pressed a little firmer against Jacob's lips, asking for more.

  
Jacob smirked, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he complied to Hosung's silent requests, moving his lips against his quicker rhythm.   
Hosung's heart jumped with excitement; he slid his slender hands along Jacob's torso, settling them to grip at his waist.

  
Hosung's phone jingled, and he almost reached for it, but Jacob was quicker and grabbed Hosung's hand and placed it back on his waist, as if to say "Not yet."

  
He was totally lost in everything that was Jacob. Lost in his smooth, hungry lips that kissed at his own, lost in his sweet, comforting scent that made him dizzy in the best way possible, lost in the way his hands had gently pushed him down. Hosung had fallen h a r d, and he had finally come to terms with it.

  
Jacob bit gently at Hosung's bottom lip, to which his stomach tingled excitedly. He felt him swipe his tounge gently at his lip where he previously nipped at, and gladly granted him entrance, becoming lightheaded as Jacob slid his tounge past his lips, clashing with his own tounge. 

  
Hosung creeped his fingers away from Jacob's waist and slowly slid them under his shirt, where his smooth, toned abdomen lay. He ran his thumbs over those well defined muscles that could be see through almost any shirt Jacob wore, not that Hosung had any clue of that.

He'd always imagined what it'd feel like to run his hands across Jacob's muscles, and now he was free to do so for as long as they explored each other's mouths.   
  
Jacob pulled away from Hosung's lips abruptly, relatching onto his neck instead. Hosung gasped in surprise, causing Jacob to pause. "Is it okay if I do this?" He asked gently.

  
Hosung nodded quickly, wanting to feel his lips on his skin once again. His eyes fluttered closed when those plush lips and cautious teeth made contact with his sensitive neck again. Hosung felt completely euphoric, unable to silence the pleased sigh he let out.   
Jacob nipped and bit and suckled at the tender skin until he was satisfied with the size and color of the mark he'd created.

  
"I'll only make one since we haven't even had our first date yet." Jacob chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Hosung's forehead.   
  
"I love you." Hosung blurted out.  
  
Jacob smiled. "You stole my line."   
  
Hosung blushed, returning the soft smile.   
  
"I love you too, Hosung."  
  
  
  
2 New Messages From: Hyeop😇   
  
"omg u actually listened 2 him and stopped texting me smh my head fake </3"  
  
"bruh if ur not kissing him rn then whats the point smh"  
  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"ahaha... 😳 what if,, perhaps,, you werent #wrong"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"SHUT UR GOT DANG MOUTH DONT LIE 2 ME MF U K*SSED HIM ALREADY DONT U DARE SAY pErHaPs YES OR NO BINCH???¿¿¿¿¿?!?!??!?"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"Mayhaps i m*de o*t with homeboy like u told me to 😍😍"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"gross omg sinner dont talk to me jkjk congration im gonna tell #everyone"

  
Hoes0ng🕴:  
  
"Your parents? im seducing them rn." 

  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"homie wtf im kidding omg no leave my parents alone j*seyo 😍😍👅💦"  
  
"ok but fr im proud of u shy hosung seduced a man ok eye C u"  
  
Hoes0ng🕴:   
  
"ok i have to go again haha j*cob luvs #attention"  
  
Hyeop😇:  
  
"im literally GOING pee on both of you 🗿"  
  
Hosung tossed his phone to the side and looked back at the now pouting Jacob.

  
"Ah don't be like that, it was only Chunghyeop making sure I'm still alive!"

  
His pout immediately turned into a smile as he laughed that musical laugh of his. "I know, I'm just teasing you, anyways, I-"  
  
"Will you go out with me? Like, as my boyfriend?"

Hosung interrupted, his eyes glistening with hope.

  
Jacob melted into a gentle smile, pulling Hosung into an even gentler hug.   
  
"You need to stop stealing my lines Hosung."  
  
"Oh." Hosung chuckled. "I'm sorry, I love you?"  
  
"I love you too, Hosung."   
  



End file.
